dream_girlfriendfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess
The Princess personality is a true woman of nobility and class. She's an extremely traditional girl stuck in an all-too modern present day. She's always open to try new things, though she's very likely to explain how the old ways are better while she does. Hohoho, and as her loyal subject, you will be extremely patient and listen! Dialogue Chat *You're not sure how to enjoy the day? That's certainly not like you. Just follow your heart, Player. Honesty is always the answer. *I think I should like to see a movie. It's been a while. *Nothing quite beats a tatami floor, truly. *J-just what are you doing? *Please don't touch my (typo) quite so much, it affects me! *I mean really! What would you do if that took my clothes off?! *Hmm... Mmm.. I forbid you to stop! *Do you plan on lazing around like this every day? Conversations * * * * * * * * Talk *I would so love a new kimono... *Is Player good to you? *Are you not feeling peckish, Miss Girlfriend? *This is a very old, classic piece of literature, you know. *You are quite the beauty, Miss Girlfriend. *It's quite plain to see your outfit uses such exquisite fabrics. *I believe a feast is in order! *Wherever did Player go...? *And where are you two going? Sleeping * Waking Up * Scenarios Close Together * Girlfriend: I feel as though we're becoming quite close, Player. * Player: Yeah, I think so too... I feel like I'm kinda getting used to being around you. * Girlfriend: Hohoho, fantastic. Well, perhaps you know what I'm thinking right now...? * Player: What you're thinking? Hmm... Erm... "Give me a massage" , maybe...? * Girlfriend: Incredible! Absolutely correct! * Player: Haha, yay... Oh, wait... * Girlfriend: Yes, quite. Get to it, then! I feel I've quite some knots building up. * Player: ... Do you think it's from those games yesterday? You were moving about with the controller... * Girlfriend: I must admit I'm still not entirely clued into this "gaming culture" , but I certainly am trying. A massage will help my progress, I've no doubt. Picnic * Girlfriend: We're going on our park-dining date, Player! I was recently informed that your like call it a " picnic " . * Player: A what? A " picnic " ? That's not right. Who told you that? * Girlfriend: Excuse me?! Miss Amane told me herself! I cannot believe she would do such a thing... * Player: Haha, only joking. Of course it's a picnic. I'm actually amazed you didn't already know. * Girlfriend: ...So you were the liar all along! I mean, really... No onigiri for you! * Player: Ahh, no no, I'm sorry! I just thought it'd be funny~! I wanted to see your face... * Girlfriend: So you like to see me worried and confused, do you? * Player: I like to see any expression your beautiful face makes! * Girlfriend: W-what are you...?! Enough of this! Let's just make our way to the park! It's time for our very special "picnic" date. Hmm... So this is love... * Girlfriend: Hmm... So this is love... How incredible... * Player: Incredible? * Girlfriend: Yes... I couldn't possibly express it with words alone... * Player: Sounds about right... I wonder why that is... * Girlfriend: Are you really so interested? * Player: A little... * Girlfriend: Then perhaps you should find out, no? * Player: You're right. * Girlfriend: Hohoho... I wish you the best of luck! Couple's Vacation * Girlfriend: So this is Hawaii... The sea looks truly beautiful indeed. * Player: Right? We've gotta make the most of it! I still can't believe Yui got us tickets! * Girlfriend: There's surely no need to rush, Player. Let's just relax and enjoy our very special vacation together♪ * Player: Yeah, you're right. I never een imagined we'd get this chance. * Girlfriend: We have a lot to thank Miss Amane for. By the way, Player... do come a little closer... * Player: Hmm? You've just turned bright red, you know... * Girlfriend: Well, yes... Call this a memento, if you will... *mwah* * Player: Wah...?! Did you just...?! Kiss...?! * Girlfriend: Player, I truly love you! I sincerely hope we have the most incredible time together! Seasonal Scenarios Late Late Summer * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: Winter Footsteps * Girlfriend: Nothing quite beats the feeling of a tatami floor, I believe. * Player: I dunno, I quite like wooden flooring... * Girlfriend: I suppose the cold feeling can be nice in summer... Tatami is quite perfect, though. * Player: If you say so! * Girlfriend: I do say so! It's quite an important matter, you know. * Player: Do you wanna go out somewhere today, by the way? * Girlfriend: Hmm... I honestly hadn't thought about it. * Player: Wow, look at the time... It's too late anyway, I guess. * Girlfriend: Yes, quite... Event Dialogue Theme Park Date No data for event 'Fireworks Festival' No data for event 'Roll Up, Roll Up! Bizarre? Circus Event!' No data for event 'Love in Fall' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'The Spirits of China Event' *The skies are darkening, the air turning cold... I have a bad feeling about this... Take hold of my hand. *Foul creatures of parts unknown! You hall pay dearly for the ruin you ave brought to my home! *Hmm? I hear something approaching from behind... We must not let it pass! Quickly, pick up the pace! *Do not think for a moment that I'm afraid of your ghouls! I have Player here for protection! Isn't that so? *Wicked sorcery from the mainland... You shall be met with samurai steel of the Rising Sun! Player, go! *Hmph! I never knew a large nose to be a brag, but this tengu would have us think overwise. Peculiar creature *What an unnecessarily large leg you have... and just one, too. Tell me monster, what is your name? Ippon-datara...? *E-exactly what is frightening about having no face anyway? Here, let me draw you a mouth, eyes and nose. *I thought I felt an itch at my feet... It appears this little sunekosuri was trying to trip me. He shall be my new kemari ball. *Exactly what kind of monster just counts plates? I'll buy you all the plates you want. just crawl back to where you came from! *A wisp, you say? It's not burning nearly as bright as the oil lamps back how, you know. *Changeling! Shapeshifter! How dare you steal my exquisite form! *I-I feel a great weight upon my back... You! Get down this very instant! How dare a lowly monster climb such an elegant, rich back as mine! *Zombies... Not to worry. I simply need to write out this mantra, and--- Hmm? Spelled incorrectly, you say?! *Tape! Duct tape is what we need. You hold this end. We shall silence these demons with adhesive power! *Even mythical monster of old tradition are here... Excuse me, put that down! That is my very favorite hand mirror! *Would you please!! These hands grabbing at my kimono are becoming quite bothersome indeed! I'll show you all~!! *I'm quite sure my ancestry us considerable more fascinating than some witch's four thousand years of imprisonment. * * 'Science Fiction Event' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Types